The Twist in the Past
by Crystal Stones
Summary: Time travelling is tricky business. Just when Suze thought she got rid of Paul for good, he's back from the past & wants revenge. Not to mention, changing the future of a very angry and confused Jesse de Silva. Setting everything right is gonna be hard.
1. Nervous Wreck

**Greetings! May you all bow down to me... muahaha!!! OK, this is my first fan fic ever, and after reading a lot of them, I decided to write my own. So... review and you shall receive... nothing! But you will after my next chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The Twist in the Past - Chapter 1: Nervous Wreck

Suze's POV:

OK. Breathe in, breathe out. Inhale. Exhale. I've never felt this nervous before.

My name is Susannah Simon, but you call me Suze unless you wanna have a black eye and a broken nose. My life has been a living hell the past weeks. You want to know why? Because of this one guy.

Paul Slater.

To say I hate him would be an understatement. I despise him. I wish he was never born, so I wouldn't have to meet him. But I did. Now, my life has been a bundle of joy! Yay! Not.

He is so cruel. But I am forced to date him, coz if I don't; he will tell everybody how much of a freak I am. Coz I'm one. I'm a mediator. I can see the dead. Or ghosts, whichever you prefer. So in other words, he is blackmailing me. He is even a mediator too. But I can't even tell anyone because do you think they would believe me? Nuh-uh. There is a bigger chance is that the people in school would believe Paul, the class hottie. Me? I'm the girl who's friends with a fag _and_ an albino. My popularity back then when I started studying in the Mission pretty much ended after a few months. Now pretty much all the girls are jealous of me because I'm dating Paul. They think I think I am better than them coz I'm dating Paul. They are so wrong. Only my friends, Adam (the fag) and Cee Cee (the albino) knows the real reason I date Paul. They know he is blackmailing me and that I am a mediator.

Plus, he did this one thing that made me sooooo mad. He exorcised my best friend. Now, you're probably wondering how he did that. Simple. My best friend is a ghost. Or should I say was? That's right. He exorcised Heather, who became my best friend when I arrived here. I met her hanging around our garage. I tried to help her, but she didn't know what was keeping her here. We pretty much clicked after that. So, she lived in my room with me ever since. Paul found out about her once, and said that ghosts were our inferior, and we shouldn't befriend them. Or help them move on. In other words, he just exorcises them. Loser.

Anyway, here I am in my room, waiting for Paul to arrive. I had invited him to dinner, something I have never done before. He thinks I'm beginning to like him. What a jerk. (A/N: Do you know my little sister spells jerk _gerk_? How embarrassing) He doesn't know the reason I invited him was because I finally found a solution to banish Paul. No, not like kill him or anything. I am simply going to travel to the 1850's with Paul and leave him there. The hard part is how to travel without him noticing. Coz if he does find out before I even reach the 1850's, he can stop me. But when we actually reach there, it is OK coz half of my plan is already finished.

"Suze! Paul's here!" yelled David (or Doc), my favourite step-brother.

Oh great. This is it. Just hope I won't fail.

* * *

**So... whaddya think? I know it is kinda boring, but this is still the introduction. Things will pick up in the next chapter. Any way review, so I will receive my first. Special mention to the first who reviews! (Tell me your real name so I can include you in my story.) Now, I will do the second chapter. Review!**


	2. Time Travelling

**I'm baaaaack! (Everyone quivers in horror.) Anyway, here's an update! So soon, right? Yeah, be thankful coz this might happen only a few times. I'm thinking of starting a new fan fic. Oh, and to those who will review, you will get... secret! Look at the end of the story to find out what your reward is. Here's your update...**

* * *

The Twist in the Past - Chapter 2: Time Travelling

Suze's POV:

I had changed into ripped up pants and a black shirt which said "I'm gonna kick your butt." Cool, eh? I so wanted to do that to Paul. I also wanted to be comfortable on my little 'trip.'

As I reached the end of the stairs, Paul kissed me on the cheek which I promptly wiped away.

"You're finally here Suze. I thought you weren't gonna come here at all, "Paul said with a twisted smile and a voice filled with amusement.

Me? Yeah, I wanted to punch him so hard, he'll wish he never came here at all. But I just smiled sweetly at him while fantasizing about giving him a karate chop on the neck. That would be so cool... (A/N: Just like Sister Ernestine, right? hehehe...)

"Susie, come help me set the table now," Mom said. I did so happily, seeing it gave me a chance to escape Paul's wrath. See? He's so evil I practically jump at any possibility of escaping him. Not at any possibility also, like cleaning up Max's poop. Now that would just be disgusting. You're so lucky you don't know him.

After setting the table, we all sat down, namely: me, Paul the Jerk, Mom, Andy, David (or Doc as I've said earlier), Jake (I prefer Sleepy) and the last and definitely the least, Brad. But he's much more of a Dopey to me.

Then we ate. It was pretty boring. But I was still nervous about my little plan. Doc was talking about his science project, Dopey, was just looking like a doofus, shoving a lot of food in his mouth, and Sleepy was... well, Sleepy looked like he was about to fall asleep. I was not alarmed, since this was regular Sleepy behaviour.

When we finished eating, I went back to my room, Paul following me. Once I closed the door, Paul started kissing me while shoving me roughly against the wall. This was too much. I broke free and slapped him hard.

"What was that for?" Paul whined. Seriously. Whined. How can someone act so evil then act like a baby at the same time? I smiled at him secretly. This is it. Since I needed a distraction so I could time travel, I started kissing him, much to his surprise. So sue me. I had no other choice. And I needed to be in contact with him.

I kept on going, thinking about the 1850's. I chose this year because they didn't have much technology yet, and I wanted Paul to suffer. Don't ask me why I didn't travel to a much earlier time period. I have my reasons. Paul didn't realize anything. This is good. Time travelling takes some time. It's not like SNAP! You're there. So I focused all of my power on travelling back through time. And when I opened my eyes, we were there.

Paul realized this about a second after me, but this is OK. Half of my plan is now complete. Now all I need to do is travel back to my time and voila, my plans finished.

"SUZE! WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?!" roared Paul.

I gave him a smug look. "What do you think Paul? I time travelled."

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!! "Paul yelled some more.

"Paul, shut up!" I told him angrily. I was getting annoyed now. Fed up even. "Look, unless you want to wake everyone up from their peaceful slumber, I suggest you close your huge mouth!" On the word you, I poked him very hard on the chest, causing him to glare at me.

"Looks like the shifter lessons paid off, right?" I continued, while Paul got redder by the second. It was a joy to see. Really. His face and neck looked like a tomato.

Every Wednesday, Paul forced me to have 'shifter lessons.' That's where I learned about my different powers, time travelling being one of them.

"And by the way, you can't travel back to our time immediately. I stole so much of your power you need to rest for a few days in order to regain it. But I don't think you can last that long. Bye Paul. Have a good nights rest. You sure need it."

And then I left him. The last thing I heard was Paul yelling, still beet red, "I will return and you shall pay!!"

I did not think much of his words, thinking they were just empty threats. I even remembered smirking at his remark while I was travelling.

Little did I know how true his words were gonna be or how much grief and trouble he would cause me...

* * *

**Is this chappie better? It's longer. I personally like this one better than the old one, but that was just the intro. I just did the Spelling check, and I accidentally changed the part where Suze says "hehehe" to "heehaw." Oh no! Suze became a donkey!! And the chappie became **_**crappies. **_**Eeeeewwwww… :)**

**P.S. - And before you ask, Jesse will soon come out. OK?**

**P.P.S. - I command thee to revieweth my story. If thou shall do this, thou shall receive a personal autograph from Suze. So review... NOW!! : P**

**P.P.P.S. - I'll say bye now...**

**A lotta thanx, Jen**


	3. Reality Check

**

* * *

**

Hi! Another update! I can only update during weekends though. Sorry. But I am pretty busy with school and all. My school is run by very evil people. I think they took a course on how to make children miserable. And we have super hard lessons.

**I'm a little disappointed that only one person reviewed. My very first review. It was to answer a question, but she still reviewed. So, a very SPECIAL THANK YOU to JAYD-N33 for reviewing. And she added me to her favourites. YAY!**

**Hey, tell me your real name so I can include you in my story. :) You rock dudette! (Holds out peace signs.)**

**You get Suze's autograph!! Ehhh... Anyway, another update!! )**

* * *

The Twist in the Past - Chapter 3: Reality Check

Suze's POV:

THUD!

'OWWW...' I groaned. I just landed on my butt. And it hurts. A lot. Oh well...

As I looked around, I realized that my surroundings were different. Why were the walls purple and white? Why do I smell sweat? And is that baby powder I see?

'Eeeew!!' I squeaked.

I just realized it. I'm in Dope's room. Talk about gross. I must have shifted into the wrong place. Oh well. Nobody's perfect.

Ohhhh... Memories of what just happened came rushing back at me. I sat down on one of Dopey's chairs. I remember... tricking Paul, the time travelling, Paul's threats, my smirk...

Wait a minute. Why does my butt feel wet? I turned around and I realized that I was sitting on something. Dopey's socks. They were used. They smelled horrible. And they were dirty.

I quickly stood up.

I made some pretty unattractive gagging noises. Don't you look at me like that. You would have too if you were in my situation. Yeah, thought so.

I quickly escaped his room. How someone can live there is beyond me.

My stomach was rumbling so I went downstairs.

I looked out the window.

Heyyyy... It's morning already.

I reached the dining table and saw that the terrible two (Sleepy and Dopey) were eating.

It was a sight which I would have paid to avoid. I mean, they were just shoving stuff down their throats. It was plain gross. Boys. (I don't think they are men yet, seeing how disgusting they are.) Seriously. What happened to their manners? Didn't Andy or anyone teach them how to behave properly? I think not.

Then I thought, 'Oh no. We must be late for school! '

Then it struck me. Today's a Saturday. See? Shows how smart I am. Not.

I ate my breakfast quickly. While I was eating, I was enjoying my little breakfast. Because I am free! No more Paul the Terrible. Dopey was looking at me weirdly. Maybe it was because of the huge smile on my face. Well, excuse me if I was happy to be free from Paul. He seriously needs a brain.

After I finished eating, I went back upstairs. A good bath and a decent sleep were needed. Mmmm... I can already feel the warmth of the water showering my body... I was kinda tired, too.

But as I reached my room, all thoughts about showering and sleeping were gone.

Because there was a ghost in my bedroom.

I held back a gasp. There was a ghost going through my stuff.

Seriously.

He was looking at my pictures hanging on the wall. Then he went to my desk and started looking through my books. How could he find them interesting? Weird.

I went inside, not looking at the ghost, so he won't know that I could see him. I mean, he could be one of those murderous ones, y'know? And I don't wanna end up as a ghost yet. I'm too young.

Then suddenly, as if alerted by my presence, he stopped poking through my stuff. Instead, he sat on my window seat that over looked the ocean. But he wasn't looking at the ocean. He was looking at me with a slight grin. As if I was some kind of circus attraction or something.

Wait a minute... Hehehe... I know how to scare him...

I now believed that he wasn't one of those murderous ones. Because if he was one, he would have tried to kill me by now. Believe me, I should know.

So, I walked over to my night stand and opened a drawer, pretending to search for something. While I was doing this, the ghost kept on looking at me.

Then, as if I could not find what I was searching for, I slammed the drawer with a groan.

The ghost stifled a laugh. Well, at least I know now that he isn't one of those murderous ones.

Then, I walked over to the window as if I was appreciating the view of the ocean.

He just sat there, staring at me.

Then, as I reached him, I did something I have never done in my sixteen years of mediating stupid ghosts.

In high hopes of startling him, you know what I did?

I sat on his lap.

* * *

**Cool! I actually made a semi- cliffie! And the chapter gets longer and longer! You guys must already know who the ghost is. Stay tuned for the next chapter because I have added a twist I'm sure none of you people expected. Now it's time to review! YAY! You people ask questions if you are confused by my story. OK?**

**Bye - Bye,**

**Jen**


	4. Shock

**I'm back!! I apologize for the shortness of my chapters. I just want them to end with cliffies. So people will keep on reading them, you know? And, I'm still trying to get more ideas. So please suggest any ideas you want and I'll try to fit them in the story. And thanks to ekmemerald and Meelah for reviewing! Chappie's dedicated to you.**

**So, I hereby present...**

* * *

The Twist in the Past- Chapter 4: Shock

No, the guy didn't look scared.

He didn't look startled.

He didn't even look terrified.

He just looked plain shocked.

I mean, his reaction was completely reasonable. Judging from the clothes he wore, he looked like he was from the Wild West. Meaning he should have been dead for say, more than a hundred years? Coz you know, you don't see anyone wearing knee high boots, really tight pants and a seriously billowy white shirt with laces instead buttons. Feel sad for the dude.

'Nombre de Dios!' the guy yelled.

But, instead of dematerializing like most ghosts do, he just stared at me with wide eyes. His mouth was also hanging wide open. I think I could have shoved my fist inside and not touch his mouth. Oh, he was very shocked alright.

Hehehe... Oh, yeah I've still got the touch.

Say it with me:

'Suze rocks! Suze rocks! Oh yeah...'

And I added to his shock when I turned around, placed my arms around his neck and my legs around him.

Then I sweetly asked, ' Hello amigo. Like hanging around? Well, tough luck, coz Suze is here! '

And when he didn't respond, I continued, ' No, seriously. Who are you dude? '

Finally, he croaked out, ' Um, Miss Soose, can you please get off me? You are not as light as you think you are. And we ghosts still feel pain.'

Well, that made me get off him pretty quick. I was sure my face was burning like a tomato. I mean, my plan completely backfired.

I quickly got my desk chair and I straddled it, facing him.

I saw him smirk and I swear my face turned even redder.

'Jesse,' he suddenly said.

'Huh?' I asked stupidly. My head was still going haywire over the embarrassment.

'My name is Jesse,' he said with a little laugh. 'Not "dude" ' He made these little quotation marks when he said dude. (A/N: Just like Clive, no? Wonder what happened to him. It was never mentioned in the story.)

I just kept on staring at him.

'And your name is...?' he continued.

'Oh. Uh, I'm Suze,' I said intelligently. Not.

'Soose?' Jesse asked.

'No, it's Suze,' I said again.

'Just Soose? Or is it short for...?' he asked again.

'Susannah. As in the song. My mom was obsessed with that song.' I told him.

'So, Susannah -' he started saying. But I cut him off.

'Suze' I said with emphasis. 'No one calls me Susannah and gets away with it. Well, only Father Dominic can.'

'SU-SAN-NAH' he said again.

Great. There's no way to get around this guy. I don't think threatening him would do the trick either.

'So Susannah, why did you sit on me?' Jesse asked with a grin.

'Ummmm...' I was blushing again. 'I... Hey, wait a minute why is it that you never asked why I could see you?'

Wow. This is the first time a ghost never asked me that question. But then, this is the first time I have been friendly to a ghost. But my first intention was scaring him so much he would never come back. It worked before. Never thought we'd be friends. Weird.

'I never asked because well, I could also see ghosts. I was a mediator,' Jesse said with a wide grin.

'You were? That is so cool!' I exclaimed. I was happy. He forgot all about me sitting on him.

'Oh yes, I believe you mentioned a Father Dominic?' Jesse asked.

'Yeah, why?' I asked curiously.

'He's a mediator too,' Jesse said.

'What? No way! That is so cool! We could like form a mediating club or something!' Wow. Major perkiness here... (A/N: Hey, ekmemerald, sounds familiar?)

'We talked for a while and he advised me to think why I haven't moved on yet for the last 150 years.' Jesse explained.

Amazing. He has been dead for a _long_ time. I was right!

'So, why haven't moved on yet?' I questioned him.

'Because my killer hasn't been brought to justice yet,' he said angrily. Then my mirror began to shake.

'OK. Calm down Jesse,' I said soothingly. At least I thought my voice was soothing. But it did the trick. The mirror stopped shaking. 'Jesse, I can do nothing for your killer anymore. I mean, it's not 1850 anymore. I'm pretty sure he must be dead by now.'

'No, he's not dead yet. But I am because of him. He tricked me. And he shall pay!' Jesse roared. Seriously. Roared.

'How can he be not dead by now?' I asked him. You gotta admit, this is freaky -not to mention interesting- stuff. 'And who's this guy by the way?'

'I just know that he's not dead yet! 'Jesse roared again. 'And do you want to know who the guy was?'

'Come on, just tell me already!' I groaned. He was getting frustrating.

'The guy was Paul Slater.'

* * *

**Wow! This is what I call a major cliffie! Well, for me anyway. I will not update until I get say, 5 more reviews. I'll type the next chappie in ahead so when I get 5 reviews I can update right away. And to those who will review, you get a kiss from Jesse. Yay!**

**Your ever so loyal author, **

**Jen**


	5. Events in the 1850's

**Here's an update! This chappie is in Paul's POV in the 1850's, after Suze tricks him. This is an explanation of what happened and stuff. Oh, and before you read this, reread the ending part of chapter two. I made some very important changes. Understand? OK, good little monkeys. You all deserve a pat in the head. Starts** **Patting **The Twist in the Past - Chapter 5: Events in the 1850's

* * *

Paul's POV:

Why that little evil scheming traitor! How dare she do this to me! I never should have given her the shifter lessons.

But you know what? Her scheme makes me remember someone. Someone evil too. Someone like, I don't know, ME!

OK. Paul, stop babbling in your head. Wow. She really rubbed off you...

Great. I'm stuck in the 1850's, unless I get my powers back. Believe me, I tried to shift, but I couldn't.

I have no money, no clothes (except the ones I'm wearing), no food, no shelter, no nothing. And I'm babbling in my head. Joy.

I walked around. I was in the 1850's version of Suze's house. As I reached the end of the hallway, I saw a door. Hmm... This must be Suze's room in the future...

I tried to twist the knob on the door. And it turned. People back here sure don't know how to lock doors.

I pushed the door open and boy, did I get a shock when I saw a woman writing on a table. She started to turn around. Ooops. I must have been too noisy.

As I got a good look on her face, I realized how beautiful she was. Dark glossy ringlets of hair curled down her back. She had a dark complexion which brought out her dark eyes. She wore a full- length nightgown. She looked familiar...

She looked at me. She looked shocked. After a few seconds, she looked amused. Then she looked at me with a sly grin.

She spoke with a musical Spanish accent, 'Why, hello there. What is your name?'

My jaw dropped. I just barged in on her and she all she wants to know is my name?

'Ummm... M-my name is Paul Slater,' I stammered.

'Hello Paul delighted to meet you. I am Maria de Silva,' she announced with a little smile.

Oh my God! She was Maria de Silva! The Maria de Silva! No wonder she looked so familiar! She was the daughter of the richest rancher back in the 1850's - I mean, now!

I just continued to gape at her.

'Now Paul, care to tell me why you are here?' she asked as she stood up from her chair.

'Uhh... I uhh...' I continued stammering.

But I stopped stammering when she came to me and kissed me. On the lips.

One part of me was kissing her back. The other part wished to stop because of Suze. But both parts were thinking 'What a slut!'

She continued to kiss me, and then she pushed me on the bed. We both fell down, her on top of me. We continued to kiss until-

'Maria! What are you doing? Are you kissing another guy? Again! How dare you!'

We broke away pretty quickly. I saw a really big guy with a scowl on his face wearing something really frilly. Maybe he was gay? Nah, I don't think so. My gaydar's not beeping. He was reaaaally huge, too. Way bigger then me...Uh oh...

Maria started making excuses.'Um listen, Diego, I can explain, he -' on the word he she pointed at me,' started -.'

But she couldn't finish her sentence because Diego walked right to her and slapped her. Hard. Ouch.

'You little slut!', Diego roared. See? I was right! She is a slut!

'Look, Diego -,' Maria started to explain again. She was shaking badly. This Diego dude must really be one mean guy.

But she couldn't finish because he slapped her again. 'You do not speak unless I tell you to!' he yelled again.

I was getting angry. How dare he! 'Stop it!' I yelled.

'You do not tell me to stop!' Diego yelled.

'Oh yeah? Why?' I sneered.

'Because I am her husband!' he shouted.

Wait a minute. What? She was married? Oh man. I just made out with a married woman! Cool... At the same time... GROSS!

'You see, this is not the first time my dear wife cheated on me. The others she was with, they got to a much_ further_ level... you get me?' Diego asked.

Uh-oh.

'And did you know, those others she had an affair with went to jail?' he asked.

Then, seeing my panicked expression, he continued, 'Ah, scared now? I thought so. Since I am tired of sending you people to jail, I have a new alternative. And lucky you, you get to try it first.'

Then he drew a gun from his pocket.

'No, Diego! Don't kill him! I promise I will never have another affair again!' Maria whimpered pathetically.

'Maria, Maria, Maria that is what you always say. Now, you will have to bear the guilt of knowing you ended this man's life...' Diego said.

On the word life, he shot me. I heard Maria screaming at Diego, but it faded away until everything was black...

Ugghhh... Where am I? I suddenly felt sick when I saw something bleeding on the ground. I turned the body over and felt sicker when I realized I was staring at myself. But if I was on the ground then -

Then it hit me. I was a ghost. I looked down and saw my feet glowing. Great. I'm dead. The impact of my realization hit me that I was indeed a ghost. I looked around and saw grass. Nothing but grass. Diego must have dumpt my body somewhere far from Suze's house. I felt a sudden urge to kill him, so I materialized to Suze's 1850's room. But I didn't see him. Then I realized that the decor of the room was different. It wasn't Maria's girly room anymore, but it had masculine one. They must have run away. Great. Now how was I supposed to kill him?

My thoughts were stopped when I heard the door open. I turned around, just in time to see a tall Spanish guy enter. When he looked at me square in the eyes, I stuck my tongue at him. His amused smile shocked me. But I got shocked more when he said,' I am Jesse. I am a mediator, meaning I can see, touch, hear, and talk to ghosts. It is our task to help you move on.'

Duh. I wanted to say to him. But I didn't. Instead I just smiled at him. He smiled back too, thinking he was making some progress. Loser. But I needed to befriend this guy.

Whether he liked it or not, he was my ticket out of here.

* * *

**There you go! A very long chappie! (For me anyway.) I decided to update now even though only one person reviewed. So, Meelah, pucker up for your kiss with Jesse. Jesse kisses her. Meelah faints. Oh yeah, checkout my forum and start nominating. OK. OK? Very good. Now, after reading the story, REVIEW! A total of eight reviews and I will update.**

**Jen**


	6. Revenge

**Hello, my little pipsqueaks! Hehehe...No offence meant. Yay! Update time at last. I'm sorry I didn't update for a long time. I just didn't know how to continue, but now I already know what the ending will be. I was also typing my new story "Killer Portrait." Check it out. :) ****I'm also planning another story. Never mind the reviews. Just give me one review and a little time then I might (note I said might) update. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Twist in the Past - Chapter 6: Revenge

Jesse's POV:

I can't believe this. I just meet this ghost and then he sticks his tongue out at me! Is it because of how I look? (A/N: Poor naive Jesse...little does he know... :) Or is this ghost just demented? One thing is for sure, this ghost is going to be hard to mediate... I think. I smiled at him.

"I am Jesse. I am a mediator, meaning I can see, touch, hear, and talk to ghosts. It is our task to help you move on." To your next life, heaven or hell, I thought silently.

It seemed to do its trick. The ghost looked more shocked than ever. But then, I became shocked when he smiled a seemingly genuine smile. Like he was actually glad to see me.

"Excuse me, what is your name?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh, right, right. I am Paul. Paul Slater." he told me.

"So Paul, now that the introductions are over, care to tell me why you are dressed in those outlandish clothes?" I asked him, raising one of my eyebrows, the one with the scar on it when a dog scratched me when I was still ten years old.

"You won't believe me if I told you," he muttered darkly.

"Try me," I said. (A/N: I was actually gonna let Jesse say "spill" instead. But it seems kinda 21st century-ish. And girly. And we all know he's not girly...)

"Well you see…"

He went into this really looong story of how he came from the future. A girl named Suze –how someone can name her daughter _Suze_ is beyond me – tricked him. She brought him to the past and stole his strength. He said that he was murdered by a guy because he thought he was having an affair with his wife.

"He killed me, even though _she_ kissed me first. I came back here looking for him, but he's gone!" Paul yelled.

"OK, Paul calm down," I said soothingly. "What was his name?"

"Uhh… Diego, I believe. That's what she called him," he answered.

"Wait. What was his wife's name?" I asked urgently.

"Ummm… Maria… Maria de Silva… Wait. Don't you have the same family name?" Paul asked curiously.

"Oh no. Nononononono…" I muttered.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Maria is my cousin. That scumbag Diego married her because of her wealth. I knew he was bad news, but a murderer? I never knew that." I explained.

"Oh great… Wait a minute Jesse. I have an idea," Paul said. He had a mischievous look, and I knew he was up to something, but I can't just ignore a ghost. No, I have to help them move on.

"Listen, here's the thing. We can time travel, remember?" he asked.

"I never knew that until now, but yeah, so…?"

"Let's go back to my time."

"Go back to your time? Are you mad?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Look. I'm dead. There's no way I'm gonna live again. And I can't move on unless I can visit my time once more, and say good-bye to my family, even though only my brother and grandpa can see me."

"Then go! What are you waiting for? Go!" I exclaimed.

"It's not like that. I lost my strength. Plus I'm dead. I don' have the power to time travel anymore. We need to go together," he pleaded. Then seeing my doubtful expression, he added, "I don't think I'll ever move on unless I can go there…"

"OK.OK. Let's go," I said quickly. Anything to get rid of this ghost.

He quickly walked towards me. He held my big, warm hands in his cold and clammy ones. I shuddered.

"Now Jesse, close your eyes and picture the future. Think of tall buildings. Of large malls. Lots of people walking around. Lots of cars…" he murmured.

I closed my eyes. I didn't know what malls or cars were, but I didn't bother to ask him. I just thought of the other things.

"We are in the year 2008. Technology is now advanced…"

I suddenly felt a shiver of excitement pass through me. The future seemed so different. So new, so… amazing.

I felt a tingling sensation and a gust of wind. I felt a weird sucking feeling that didn't feel right. I felt empty and hollow. Then I heard two thuds.

I opened my eyes. Everything was so different. This room was my room in the future! It had changed so much! The walls were pink. Pink curtains were hanging on the windows. And there was this huge cabinet which was filled with clothes I have never seen of! (A/N: He's in Suze's room, obviously. OK?) This room was so –

"Well, well, well. I must thank you Jesse, for what you just did. How very kind of you."

Huh? I turned around to face Paul, who was behind me. When I saw him, I was shocked.

Paul was alive. He was well and breathing.

I saw him smirk. I looked down at myself and saw that I was glowing. Was I _dead_?

"What did you do Paul?" I asked, horrified.

"You see Jesse, I was never meant to die. So while we were travelling, I stole your life. So now, I am the one alive. And you're dead."

"How could you Paul? I was trying to help you and this is how you repay me?' I was furious.

"Yeah, pretty much. Good-bye Jesse. I hope I'll never meet you again. Try to get used to being a ghost. I don't think you're going to move on. Not for a very long time."

And with that, he put over a foot in the window and jumped out. I should have followed him but I couldn't move. I was glued to the spot. I still couldn't believe I was dead.

I then remembered that he said there was this other girl who was also a mediator. Maybe she could help me. I forgot her name in all of my confusion, but I was sure I would remember her name if I will hear it again.

I spent the whole morning trying to master my new "ghost powers." I was practicing for about a few hours when I got tired and I started looking at the pictures on the table and at the books on the table. I suddenly heard footsteps approaching. I ignored it, because I didn't think the person could see me. Boy, was I wrong. Let's just say some embarrassing stuff happened. (A/N: You can just read everything in chapter 4.)

It was then that I realized the girl could see me. I learned that her name was Suze, which was short for Susannah. She really was a beautiful girl with emerald eyes and long chestnut hair. But her clothes. I have never seen such… _unusual_ style.

We talked and when she asked me why I was dead, I lost control and yelled Paul's name, the person who killed me. Her face turned pale.

It was that time when everything clicked. She was the girl. The one who tricked Paul. This girl I was talking to and the girl who sent Paul back to the past was the same.

"You're her," I blurted.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"You know Paul. You were the one who tricked him and sent him to the past," I said softly.

When I told her she knew Paul, she became even paler. But when I told her about tricking him, her face turned confused.

"Ah, yes, yes, I know Paul. But I have never tricked him," she said in a little whisper.

"What? But… that's impossible!" I yelled. "Are you sure? How do I know you're not lying?" I accused.

"Trust me. I have never done that," Susannah said earnestly, while bobbing her head.

"What's the date today?" I asked suddenly.

"Umm, it's September 1. Why?" she asked.

"Oh no. We came here two weeks earlier!" This was not good.

"Listen Susannah. You are in danger." I warned her. Then the whole story came tumbling out. I told her everything Paul told me and everything that happened.

"Oh great," she muttered.

"Susannah. We have about two weeks. Two weeks before you will do this. Who knows what Paul can do in two weeks. I have to protect you. Paul might hurt you, _querida,_" I said carelessly.

Oops. I just called her _mi querida._ I have never called any other girl that, except my family. But still, I was captured by her beauty, and her personality. She really was unlike any other girl. I also felt an unusual bond with her.

"What does that word mean? Did you just insult me?" Susannah demanded.

"No, no. It was not an insult," I assured her. You know what it meant? Sweetheart. I just called her my sweetheart.

"For all I know, it could mean monkey, or stupid, or something," she glared at me. She was still beautiful, even when she's mad.

"OK Susannah, listen! We have to find a way to protect you from Paul. Do you have any ideas?" I asked her.

"Well, it's not safe in school, I'm sure of that," she frowned.

"Wait, that's it!" she suddenly exclaimed a few moments later. "Come with me to school!"

"Huh?"

"Hello? School? You come with me. I can have some protection and some company at the same time!"

"Um… OK…" I said hesitantly.

So school it was.

Suze's POV:

This was scary. I'm a tough girl, so when I'm scared, something is really wrong. Like now. I have two weeks until everything really happens.

But at least Jesse was there to help me. Plus, he was hot. And I felt really comfortable around him. He also called me his _querida_. Remind me to check the meaning of that word.

I was both excited and scared of Monday. I was scared to meet Paul and I was excited to have Jesse hanging with me. I know I won't be able to talk to him freely, in case someone sees me talking to thin air. But still. I feel a bond with him. I'm getting attached to a ghost. This is going to cause so much trouble…

* * *

**There! My longest chapter ever. You know, to make up for the long wait. I know it's kinda confusing so here goes: Paul and Jesse actually travelled back further in time, way before the story started. So, Suze is all confused. Chapter 3 is a part of this chapter in Suze's POV. If you have any questions, just ask me and I will happily answer them. So review to encourage me to write more. And who can guess what will happen on September 14? You know, in my life? Use your heads people! Come on! (Hint: Check out my profile.)**

**Take care,**

**Jen**


	7. Jesse's Little Jokes

**Another update! I was sooo happy with the reviews. This chapter's kinda… entertaining. I was thinking of this idea even before I started this story, and it was really fun! Trust me, you'll enjoy this chapter… Well, I hope you do.**

* * *

The Twist in the Past – Chapter 7: Jesse's Little Jokes

Suze's POV:

Three days. It has been three days since I have met Jesse. And they have been the best days of my life.

Yes, you heard me right. So here's what happened when I started going to school…

_**Day 1**_**: **_**(Monday)**_

It felt just like any other day. I woke up, totally unexcited for school. It was when I was ready to go when Jesse popped up and I remembered he was coming with me. OK…

When we went to school, he was really quiet. He never talked to me at all. It was pretty, no _very_ uncomfortable. Plus, there were times when he stared at me. Just stood there, staring. That was the bad news. The good news is that we didn't meet Paul in school.

He only started to talk when we were on the way home, and I started chatting with me. He really was great company.

_Too bad he was a ghost. _

At night, he just sat there on my window seat while I studied. We also talked a lot. I think he was really opening up. (Huge smile)

_**Day 2: (Tuesday)**_

I was looking forward for school this time. Jesse would be with me. We spent the whole day together. A Paul-free day. Sometimes, he would talk to me while I was walking, and I would have this huge smile on my face. I didn't care that others were staring at all.

At night, we really talked a lot, like we were talking to make up for all the years. We also kept on telling jokes to each other.

But I noticed something later on.

_Whenever I was with him, I felt this weird-happy sensation, like I was super excited whenever I was around him. I felt extremely comfortable around him. He also kept on calling me querida… Note to self: Find out what it means! _Wait._ Was I _falling_ for him?..._

_**Present day: (Wednesday)**_

Now today, I _was _truly excited. I would be with him today. The _whole _day. And Suze scores…

We couldn't really talk on the way to school. Hello? Three brothers with me in the car?

We arrived in school. The morning passed by really quickly. Well, they always do when ever Jesse was there. But then the period after lunch was… Spanish class. Oh no… (A/N: Let's just say Suze is taking Spanish classes instead of French. But she does not know the meaning of _querida… _but not for long.)

We have Spanish class twice every week, today and tomorrow, on Thursday. . And I totally forgot about it.

_Well, so would you if you had a totally had Latino next to you._

"Aw man!" I suddenly groaned in the middle of eating my fries.

"What? Something wrong?" Jesse asked alertly.

"No, it's not that. I have… _Spanish class _later," I groaned.

"Yeah, so?" he asked curiously.

Yeah so? _Yeah so?_ Is he insane? Spanish is SO hard I'm flunking it and all he has to say is _yeah so?_

_Well, maybe because that is his native tongue, Suze. Hello? _

"FYI, I happen to be flunking Spanish," I whispered. "And, I totally forgot to study it."

"It's not that hard actually. You just have to pay attention," he informed me.

Yeah, like I wasn't paying any attention. I'm not dumb you know. Well, maybe a little stupid, but not _that _stupid.

"I am!" I hissed.

"Well…" Jesse trailed off.

"What?" I snapped.

"Why don't I help you? You know, like a little tutorial? Then you can get your grades up again," he suggested.

"Sure!" I exclaimed, immediately brightening up. "You got yourself a new student!"

"Don't get all excited now," Jesse laughed.

"OK, OK," I grinned.

_**Later in Spanish Class…**_

Spanish time. Whoopee. The same hell as always.

"OK, class. I would like you to create a complete conversation. In Spanish. It will be between two people meeting each other, 'kay? You have fifteen minutes, which starts now!" Mr. Santos said in Spanish. Well, that's what I think he said.

_Jesse. HELP ME!! _I scribbled quickly.

Jesse sighed. He obviously had no idea of what he was getting himself into when he volunteered to tutor me.

"OK, fine. But I will just give you the basic idea, then you construct the remaining sentence," he relented after a few moments of silence.

Ten minutes after, I was done. I was the first one to finish. Cool.

I sat there all relaxed, when Jesse's face suddenly lit up. He shot me a sly grin then walked over to Mr. Santos who was reading a book. He then made silly faces at him. Then I cracked up. Too bad I had to keep it quiet.

Jesse stuck his tongue out then waggled his fingers at him. Then did a chicken dance all around the room.

I was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down my face. Then he walked over to Kelly, and made a face. He pointed at her too-blond hair and asked, " Is this real?" In a really mock- awed tone. I doubled up in laughter. Debbie started to stare at me.

When she turned away, I pointed at her. Jesse gave a half-nod, and walked over to her.

"Ah, madam! I would like to say you loo beautiful today, but I have to ask, why are you dressed up like a clown?" Jesse asked with serious politeness.

When she didn't respond, Jesse got a bit louder.

"Ma'am! I asked you properly why you are dressed like a clown and you don't answer me? Your manners young lady, your manners!" Jesse scolded mockingly.

I laughed so hard I was crying and I started to hiccup. I was beginning to receive strange looks. Finally, Mr. Santos told us to pass our work. I happily did, knowing I did well. Thanks to Jesse, of course.

When he received mine, he skimmed over my work and a huge smile broke out on his wrinkly face.

"Ms. Simon! You have improved your Spanish! In fact, you did well on this! I really must congratulate you. This really shows the effort you are exerting to pass Spanish. Well, this certainly won't go unnoticed!" Mr. Santos congratulated me happily.

Uh-oh.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks, whatever. Bye Mr. S!" I called out as I excited the room, blushing furiously.

Why? Why me? I finally get some praise only I don't deserve it because I didn't even understand half of it! That's it.

In my next class, I asked our teacher to be excused quickly because of ahem… you-know-what. Man, that excuse never fails. You should have seen his face, it was priceless!

I yanked Jesse with me as I entered the ladies room. After checking that all the stalls were empty, I glared at Jesse, totally forgetting all the funny things he did. Hey… I bet he did that so that I wouldn't get mad now! Well, it did not work.

"Jesse! What did I just write during Spanish? You said that it was just basic Spanish, but from the look on his face, I don't think so!" I snarled at him.

"You're right. That was pretty difficult Spanish," Jesse agreed.

"Then why did you tell me to write that? I told you to keep it nice and simple!" I yelled angrily.

"_Querida, _now that your teacher has seen your excellent work, you must keep the impression that you really have learned Spanish. After all, if you go back to your usual knowledge, he will suspect something is not right. Therefore, you must really exert effort to study this language," Jesse informed me slyly.

"Oh Jesse. You really are evil aren't you?" I sighed.

"Only because it is for the best," he smiled.

_**Later that night…**_

"Ah! I don't get this!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"Here _querida_," Jesse said as he helped me.

I was getting to that word now. I no longer believed that it was insult, due to the loving way he said it. Maybe he was falling for me? Hey, a girl can dream! But I do know I am… you should see the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles, the life and happiness in them…

I got so bored that as he was writing the correct answers down, I tickled his side. I don't know why I did it OK? I am just curious if he's ticklish or not. But judging from the way he immediately started to laugh, I'd say he is.

"Susannah! St- stop it!" he wheezed.

"Hey! You're ticklish!" I giggled.

"So what if I am?" Jesse shrugged. "What about you?"

Then before I knew it, he was tickling me. And I started laughing.

"Je- Jesse! Stop!" I laughed.

"Ha! Look who's talking!" he mocked me.

So, it turned out that our little tickle-fest lasted longer, because the next thing I knew, we were on my bed and laughing our hearts out. It was when I sighed his name when he came to his senses. He stopped tickling me and gazed deep into my eyes.

He stood up and softly said, "Goodnight, _mi querida_." Before dematerializing.

I was so happy. But before I fell asleep, one last thought came to me. _Querida. Where have I heard that before? Wait… didn't that word mean… sweetheart? My darling beloved? But why would Jesse call me that? Unless…_

I drifted off to peaceful sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**My favorite chapter ever! So… did you guys have fun reading Jesse's little joke? I know I did. :) And they are starting to fall for each other! Yay! So review now! And I shall reply and be happy. :)**

**Jen**

**P.S. – Hey, do you know a classmate of mine died recently? Ouch. :(**


	8. Hiatus

I have decided to put this story on a LONG hiatus. I am going to focus on my other stories, and when I finish them, then MAYBE I will update this. This is NOT one of my best stories. Maybe I'm going to delete this. Maybe... Maybe I will post a filler chapter here and then...

Jen


	9. Dream

**Wow. I have not updated in such a long time. Yeah, trying to update five stories is hard. And to **_**Jesse Drives Me Crazy**_**'s review, I forgot about Jesse being all gentlemanly and all. Oops. But that was his way of trying to lessen Suze's anger. **

**I reread this story all over again and realized a mistake. I wrote that Suze immediately went to her room after the time travelling, but Jesse actually went there **_**before**_** she time travelled. Just ignore my mistake. **

**

* * *

**

The Twist in the Past – Chapter 8: Dream

Suze's POV:

"Jesse," I said gravely. "I know what _querida _means."

"You do?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, I do. Do you really feel that way?" I asked.

"Yes, _mi querida_, I do," he replied, taking a step forward.

"_Te amo, querida."_

And with that, he was kissing me on the lips.

"Susannah…" he sighed.

"Jesse… I lo-"

"Susannah! Wake up! You're late for school!"

My eyes flew open and saw Jesse shaking me violently.

"I tried to wake you up minutes ago, but you wouldn't move!"

Remembering my dream, I started blushing violently.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing," I murmured, getting up. "Nothing at all."

Not knowing everything wouldn't hurt him.

"Are you sure? You were muttering something, but then I couldn't understand anything," he admitted.

"Ignore it," I said, still blushing crimson.

"Okay, if you say so _querida." _He smiled at me, and I felt my knees go weak. He called me _querida _again!

Now, if only my dream will come true…

* * *

**Okay, so I really had no intention of updating this story for a long time, but I found this chapter I wrote a long time ago and decided to post this. I know its short, but at least it's something. This story is still on hiatus, but then I'm almost finished with two of my stories, and if I get reviews for this, maybe I'll edit everything and continue on updating this. Maybe. It all depends on your reviews. So… REVIEW! The life of this fic depends on it!!!**

**Jen**


End file.
